Empyrean
by Batmanismyhusband
Summary: Ellana Lavellan seeks an ancient and forgotten magic from the stars to save the world. Or will she only accelerate the world's demise? Fen'harel will use any and all means at his disposal to find Lavellan before she is destroyed by the power that she seeks. Alternative timeline post Trespasser and will include many non-canonical elements.
1. This Shit is Weird

_For your reading pleasure we present an excerpt from the first manuscript of Varric Tethras's novel..._

"THIS SHIT IS WEIRD"

The Inquisitor Lavellan Story

Sometimes Ellana would turn to me and say, "Please put this in my biography." I guess she knew I was already writing drafts and taking notes from the moment I met her. Very early in the Inquisition she realized the way the world would perceive her was beyond her control. That said... she would also tell me to lie, lie outlandishly. No one would believe her anyway.

No one really likes the Dalish, the Dalish don't even like the Dalish. It's unfortunate because they can be marvelous people when given the circumstance. Thedas has given them a raw deal yet they persevere on, heads held high, and when the moment is upon them they rise to the challenge for the best of everyone. I need only point out the Hero of the Fifth Blight and then Ellana herself. And yet we hunt them down, chase them off our land, call them thieves, plague bringers, and worse. Maybe the selfless heroics are just something Dalish children learn to preserve their clans and rest of us have benefitted from their sacrifice. Or maybe they're desperate to prove themselves to the rest of Thedas. I don't know, I'm certainly not an elf, but I do know that the Dalish do not deserve our scorn.

So despite Ellana's ardent wishes I tell you the most outlandish lies about her life, exaggerate beyond reason, and give to the most riveting page turner of our age I am going to tell you the truth. The truth is outlandish enough.

Ellana was born in 9.15 Dragon somewhere in the Free Marches to Eldrin and Mielhana of clan Lavellan. Eldrin was a clan hunter and Mielhana was clan Lavellan's First apprentice, as had most of the women of their family for decades. Around the time she was nine Ellana's magic began to manifest and her mother started her training. In 9.26 the clan's Keeper passed away and Mielhana became the Keeper, her best friend Deshanna became the First, and I guess technically Ellana became the Second, even though she would have been ten or eleven.

In 9.30, the year of the Fifth Blight, clan Lavellan was somewhere near the Vimmarmark, a plague swept through a nearby human village. Other human settlements in the valley and the Chantry refused to aid them. Mielhana, thinking the plague would not affect elves, as is frequently the case with human plagues, decided to go the village and help if she could, leaving her husband and daughter with the clan. It sounds like for a time she was able to help, however this was not one of those plagues that elves were immune to. Mielhana soon passed away. Ellana's father forbid her from seeing the body, which had to be burned, against Dalish custom. I'm not sure if this was a true plague or Blight sickness, we'll never know.

In 9.31 bandits attacked clan Lavellan. Ellana's father was killed. Orphaned, struggling with her burgeoning magic, and growing friction with Keeper Deshanna Ellana ran away for several months. On her way she happened upon the same bandit raiders who murdered her father preparing to attack her clan once more. Ellana was able to kill the raiders. Instead of finding solace and peace in revenge Ellana found misery. While looting the bandit's supplies Ellana encountered letters, mementos, and various other signs that she had taken the lives of men and women with families, children, and lovers waiting for them at home. In taking her revenge how many other people had she created like herself? That's some heavy shit to deal with especially for a mourning teenager.

Over the next seven months she states she lived in the woods at an old elf shrine she found, praying, meditating, and mourning. She might have intermittently visited human settlements at this time, but she told me she spent most of her time praying. After seven months and no divine signals Ellana gave up on the life of a hermit a decided to return to her clan.

Ellana took this circumstance as a valuable lesson that praying makes you feel better, but it never really solves any problems. I don't know if she had been expecting the elven All-Mother to show up breathing fire to smite her enemies for her or absolve her of taking a life, but Ellana recognized the guilt for ending another living person's life and she alone was responsible for the choice and its effects, not unanswering gods. Ellana began to believe the future of the Dalish was not through adherence to tradition, rather through making their place in the world. When Ellana shared this new point of view with the Keeper, Deshanna slapped her across her face. She might have also just been upset because she thought Ellana, her ward, had run away leaving everyone to think she had been dead for seven months, but that's still no reason to go around slapping people.

Even without Ellana's new belief in self reliance she had lost the position she had destined for since childhood as the clan's First. In Ellana's seven month absence and presumed death, clan Lavellan had recruited another mage, a young woman named Lathna, from another clan to act as First. When Ellana returned Deshanna determined Ellana could remain as Second, considering this generous since Ellana had "abandoned" her people for seven months and "lost sight" of the gods.

Ellana sought solace in her childhood sweetheart Valen, trading with other Dalish clans and human settlements, and befriending the boy who would become the clan's Third, Nerys. In 9.36 Ellana took Nerys to the Arlathvhen, the huge 10 year meeting of Dalish elves, to find a clan to accept him as a First or Second and as the representative for clan Lavellan. Dalish clans don't keep more than three mages at a time, so calm down, Templars. The fact that Deshanna sent Ellana as clan representative tells me that her standing in the clan wasn't as low and Ellana frequently thought it to be. Regardless Ellana assures me she had a difficult time living with her clan and never felt like she fit in. What happened next might explain why.

When Ellana returned to clan Lavellan in 9.37 Valen, her first love, devoted sweetheart, and best friend announced to the clan that he and Lathna were getting married. It was 9.37 everyone was at each other's throats, the Circles were falling apart, everyone thought the world was ending again, so it probably seemed like a pretty rational choice for Lathna and Valen to if they were in love. Since they've had three children since then I think that's a safe bet. After that heartbreak Ellana didn't feel like there was a place for her in the clan. Ellana was vague about what she did the next two years, but I think it involves spying on mages and Templars, obsessing over her magic, and cultivating her talent for being a smartass.

And so 9.41 came and the reason you're reading this book came about and I will tell you all…

ADDENDUM

 _This passage is absent from the final manuscript and published editions of biography. Possibly Tethras thought it was too sentimental: it offers a glimpse into Tethras's personal relationship with the Herald that is lacking from much of the rest of the book. He might have also found it intrusive of the Herald's private life: it describes an intimate relationship that ended painfully. However,more than likely Tethras removed the passage to distance Lavellan from any controversial figures._

There might be one final lingering rumor you're looking for either confirmation or denial of. Ellana's relationship with the apostate, who has been featured so prominently in this book as a member of the Inquisition. I won't say much, because frankly it's none of our damn business and I'm certainly the last person who should go around shedding light on other people's personal affairs. They were excruciatingly private about it. At least they thought they were, it's sort of challenging to keep your feelings private when you look at someone like they are the most wondrous thing to ever happen. And that's how he looked at her all the time. He'd find ways to be near her, he'd whisper stories that only she could hear, and when he thought no one was looking he'd reach out and hold her like she might vanish if he didn't tether her into his world. I don't know why things turned out the way they did.

For her part I think she felt the same way. I never wanted to bring it up, she's always carrying so many burdens, I've thought it's my job to remind her of pleasant stuff, the happy things. Why she fixes everyone else's problems. She'd lost so much in her life that when he left she pretended it never happened, like he would wander back at any moment with something new to share with her. Maybe she was tired of mourning. Maybe she was afraid she'd never stop mourning if she started. But you could see sometimes, in quiet moments, she was trying to find him again.


	2. A letter to Ellana, 941

_Letter dated 9.41 and found in a magically locked elven casket belonging to Lady Lavellan. The casket contained various letter, small maps, perhaps made by Lavellan herself, a few pieces of jewelry, a flower crown, and small trinkets, possibly gifts from her closest friends._

Vhenan,

I know it shouldn't surprise me that the moment I leave your companionship you should encounter a demon, but it has. This is not spirit the likes of which you have encountered before and were there not important matters that needed my attention I would join you in Emprise du Lion. No, it is not the drying plaster of a fresco which your previous letter had jokingly implied. The fresco of your escapades at the Winter Palace is already done; check the row of nobles second from the bottom, to the right. There's something there you'll find amusing.

I digress, this letter will have to suffice in my absence. I hope you understand my not hastening to your side has nothing do with a deficiency in my longing to be with you, this desire is among my foremost thoughts. Rather there are things which only I can do that must be done and I have faith you will know how to remove Imshael from the keep. If you heed my counsel.

The spirit dwelling in Suledin Keep would be very ancient to you, but I have heard of it in my travels and it chooses to be called Imshael. Accept nothing that he offers you, knowledge, wealth, or magical artifacts no matter how tempting. The Chantry would classify Imshael as a desire demon, however Imshael prefers to be recognized as a Spirit of Choice. Imshael will present something that you might covet, possibly need, however you will have to choose if what you desire is worth the high cost of enduring a deed or task which you might morally object. Vhenan, I promise that it will be a horrible choice. That is Imshael's nature.

We once discussed, you very adamantly, perhaps argued might be the best way to describe that dialog, if the end justified the means. I will assume you still feel that the end does not justify the means that were taken to arrive there, no matter what that end might be. I cautioned you then, and still do, that someday you may not have a choice. Do not let Imshael be that someday for you.

I think of that conversation you and I shared frequently. You were very condemning with your views when I suggested there might be no alternative. You said that sounded like an excuse. Sometimes I fear you might be right that it is an excuse. Other times, I confess, I blame it on your inexperience. You are still so young and I often forget how differently we see the world. It is one of the things I adore about you yet it is one of the things that keeps me the furthest from you. While you have been confronted with many difficult choices with your time as Inquisitor I have not seen you make any choices that have deeply troubled your conscience. Yet. You move through life with a confidence and certainty that I admire. I will always treasure having witnessed your deeds first hand. Your determination to arrive at your goals by a moral and righteous path is how I wish I could live. Your conviction and hope that things will get better amazes and comforts me.

I love you.

And my letter has once again diverged from its purpose.

I urge you not to let Imshael cajole you into bargaining. In fact the wisest course of action may be to destroy him. If he escapes Imshael possess knowledge that might jeopardize yourself or others at a later time. It would be prudent not to let that knowledge fall into the hands of your enemies who may have less qualms playing Imshael's games, as seems to already be the case with the templars at the keep. With your allies you are equal to the task of defeating him. Specifically take Seeker Pentaghast.

I eagerly await your next letter which you will undoubtedly write to me from your soon to be captured fortress.

Sincerely and eternally yours,

Solas

Post script -

When your people ruled the Dales, Emprise du Lion was host to numerous hot springs and luxurious baths. I will attempt to join you when my obligations are complete as seeing these hot springs with you would be a pleasant side benefit to visiting your keep.


	3. A letter to Solas, 941

_This letter was found in a sealed crate in the cellar of in Lavellan's Kirkwall home. The letter appears to be from Lavellan herself, the handwriting is consistent with other samples. Excitingly based on the dates, postage marks, and the contents of the message it appears to be the reply to the letter Lavellan kept in her letter casket. The crate in which this particular letter was found contained several other letters from Lavellan, books, drawings, paint brushes, pigments, and various personal items. The contents of the crate appear to have belonged to Lavellan's apostate lover, why his personal items were in Lavellan's possession and not his own is unclear. Perhaps he no longer had need of them or intended to collect them at a later time._

My dearest Solas,

How right you were that my next letter would be written from the keep! It was not an easy task to remove its previous tenant, however it was done, though I fear his 'garden', as he perversely called it, will be far more difficult to remove that he was himself. The amount of red lyrium here is truly horrifying and initial reports on its removal are not favorable. The quarry was converted to grow the loathsome stuff, but it has spread and is fastly encroaching on the village of Sarnhia. I've requested miners from Orzammar, or whatever experts they are will to share, to see to the removal, but I fear the western bank of the river and quarry might be lost.

We've met a young chevalier named Michel who had some quarrel with Imshael, he hasn't been entirely clear on what the quarrel was with me, but why would the Empress's former bodyguard have a quarrel with an ancient demon? It seems suspicious. I don't like it and I want to know. I'm sending him back to work with Leliana, I think you should interview him. He did tell me he knows of Briala's eluvian network, those elven magic mirrors you mentioned to me, see aren't you surprised I do listen to when you go off on one of your revelries? Anyway, he said he had traveled through them, so if we can get him to backtrack or describe his way through that labyrinth we might be able to find one! Which apparently leads to more? Think of all the things we could see and how much we could learn, Solas! We could probably find more information about the orb in Corypheus's possession and possibly how such an imbecile ended up with something so powerful.

Michel and his secrets are not the only thing I am sending back to you. You are without a doubt curious about the cut crystal in the cedar box I've sent to you! Don't worry, it is safe to touch, it isn't at all like lyrium (red or the natural stuff). Cole assures me that it is not lyrium, the song is different and lonely, he also said it was older and from far away. He said the crystal wouldn't grow until the stars came back. As most things Cole says I didn't understand even after careful consideration. I was hoping maybe you'd have some insight into what this might be? Or at least read the runes cut into the outside surface. I think they're ruins. Maybe where I found it might help.

After defeating Imshael I explored Suledin with Cole, he said there was something here waiting to be found under the keep so we went to go find it. Even with all the tainted lyrium Suledin keep is beautiful. I'm sure it was more magnificent and impressive in its time, but there is something wonderful and romantic about these snow covered ruins and the trees growing through arches of what might have been great ante chambers and corridors. There is removed spot in a courtyard where the Veil was thin where there a neglected Fen'harel shrine. Cole and I sat there last night listening to the snow fall and I thought about what this place must have been like long ago. Sometimes I thought I could hear or smell it, but I am pretty sure that was just the Fade.

Cole told me there used to be an entrance to tunnel nearby, which after some exploring, and knocking a small hole in a wall we found it! We followed the tunnel for a very long ways and eventually we found a what I thought was a crypt, but there were no graves, built into a cavern the base of a mountain. There were some mosaics of what looked like shooting stars, which I will show you, and a rune, which I have drawn and included in my letter, and an illuminated altar with this crystal suspended in light. Cole told me it was waiting and it wanted to be held. Aren't we all? So after a very lengthy conversation with Cole if the crystal was dangerous, see I don't touch everything I find with out checking it first, I picked it up. The light faded and the crystal grew cold, but it still feels like there is a fire inside it.

I have no idea what it is, but I think it's lovely. Maybe you can tell me? When you arrive. Here. Where I am waiting for you.

I am sure you were waiting for this letter. By this point the absence of my delightful and jocular temperament has driven you into a hapless despair, as is your way, and your only salvation lies in joining me in Emprise du Lion immediately! Due to the seriousness and emotional effusion of your last letter I can only assume you are in desperate need of my comfort. I will be most generous with it.

Unfortunately the hot springs are full of carcases so the only suitable place for you to visit with me is my bed. I shall wait for you, but please hurry as Emprise du Lion is freezing cold and you know how I feel about cold weather.

Lovingly yours,

Ellana


	4. A second letter to Ellana, 941

_Letter from Lavellan's letter casket. Based on Tethras's, Pavus's, and Pentaghast's accounts of their time in the Inquisition, as well as this letter, Solas did not hold Dalish religion in high regard which perhaps inspired his adoption of the title Fen'harel when directing elven forces in the 9.40s and 9.50s. Preying on ignorance and superstition makes for an easy rise to power and what more appropriate than assuming the identity of an elven god of deceit and rebellion for his purpose._

 _The crystal described in this letter and the previous is not mentioned again until Lavellan's journals in 9.44 at which time she became obsessed with finding more like it and meticulously recording any information she could find._

 _This letter dated 9.41 is the last letter found in Lavellan's letter casket from Solas until 9.45._

My heart,

I shall oblige your persistent requests and will be joining you in Emprise du Lion, along with the remainder of your inner circle and a detachment of Inquisition forces. So much for visiting?

Your last letter had much to be considered and I have little time to write a reply. We are departing the morning for Emprise du Lion, then join up with the detachment in Halamshiral, and onward to the Western Approach per your volition. It's entirely possible you will see me before this letter. Regardless I will try to respond, but it will be shorter than I wish.

I have interviewed Michel as you requested and regretfully it seems Michel knew very little. It is unsurprising given Michel possessed no background in elven artifacts or training in magical devices. Also his memory appears addled as he wasn't able to pinpoint where he exited the eluvian. I've given Leliana my report and a transcript. It is unfortunate as I know you were eager to learn, as was I, it's possible we'll find another source for the information you seek, but this particular path seems to be closed to us.

That sounded like a lovely evening with Cole and I wish I could have joined you both. I confess I imagined you performing some sort of Dalish ritual at a the shrine and burning incense, which you will deny, but I am quite certain you did. You are spared my mirthful scorn so long as you didn't try to plant a tree. I do wonder what the cavern's purpose might have been and if there is time I would very much like to see it with you.

As of the crystal, if it possesses any magical properties they are lost to me or latent. It might have simply been a rock that was at a significant place or belonged to someone of importance. Or, as you said and I agree, it's a lovely crystal and it was venerated for that reason. I'm inclined to believe that is all it is. I was also unable to decipher anything that was scratched into the surface. I've shared it with Dagna and her assessment is much the same. The crystal is in the cedar box and I've left it in on the desk in your private room.

I will be with you soon, vhenan.

Sincerely,

Solas


End file.
